Morning
by miyaka9209
Summary: um......I guess it just tells about the following day...


um, here's the next chapter...o.O ...oh yeah! Sorry if I forgot the disclaimer last time...and here it is now! I do not own any of the Saiyuki characters, I only own Yume, Rina, Yuki, and Ayumi! ;3 _italics- thoughts or narrations_

CHAPTER2:Morning

"Yeah, why the heck would anything happen to us? It's not as if we did anything bad to anyone, in fact we don't really know many people in these parts. All they know about us is that we own a restaurant and that we're siblings." Rina simply said.

"And stop acting so weird , you've been like that for days now." Yuki said.

"Anyway, about the fires, they say a kid always shows up during the fire starts, then, he just disappears." said Ayumi.

"Oh so that's it huh? It's the kid causing all those fires?" said Hakkai questioningly.

"Well, we're not really sure, since it's just the talk of the town." Ayumi said.

"Anyway, we might be getting in your way. Thanks for the time." Hakkai said, getting up.

"No problem, there's nothing to do here anyway, look at this room, you guys are the only customers." Ayume said cheerily.

"Well we'll pay for our meal and we'll be going." Hakkai, paying at the counter.

"I-I'm soooo full! Burping, LOUDLY." Goku said.

Sniggers. "That's what stupid monkeys get from eating so much!" Gojyo said.

"Here's your bill:)" Ayumi said, smiling at them.

After paying. "Do you guys happen to know an inn here somewhere?" Hakkai asked.

"Don't you guys ever read signs?" Rina said sarcastically.

"Huh, why?" Hakkai said, a little bit surprised.

(Goes outside and takes the sign off the metal rod and brings it inside) "Read it." Rina said.

It read: Restaurant and Inn "Oh." (sweat drops) "One room please." Hakkai said, embarassed.

"Sure thing, Ayumi, would you please take them to their rooms?" Yume said.

"Okay." Ayumi said getting the keys off the hooks.

"Here you go ,handing in the keys to Hakkai, up the stairs, left, the last two rooms down the hall. You can't miss it." Ayume said.

After going into one of the rooms. "Aaaaahhhhhh (jumping into the bed.) ...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zz"-Goku

"Stupid monkey." Gojyo said.

"Don't be so hard on him, he deserves it, after all. I wonder where Sanzo went?" Hakkai wondered.

"No idea. Maybe went out to buy a pack of cigars?" Gojyo said.

"Hmmm... that's not like him, without even telling us..." Hakkai said, talking suspicuous.

"Don't worry, he'll be back sooner or later." Gojyo said.

"Yeah I guess..." Hakkai said, putting the topic aside.

_It's dawn and it's freezing cold outside. Hakkai's already awake. Everybody else is still sleeping._

YAWN. "Mmmmph..." Gets up. "AAAAHHHHH!" Gets back to bed. "Brrrrr...man is it cold here..." Goku said, freezing.

"Morning Goku." Hakkai said.

"Mornin'...zzzzzzzzzz xx"-Goku

" Sanzo back here already?" Gojyo asked.

"Yes, after you were sleeping." Hakkai said.

"Oh." Falls back to bed. -.- "Zzzzzzzz..."-Gojyo

"Seems like they don't want to get out of bed, huh?"-Sanzo

"Huh?" Turns around. "Oh, sorry, I was only half awake I didn't notice you get up..."-Hakkai

"This village is cold...it would take a fire of intense heat to burn a whole house."-Sanzo

"What's your point?" Hakkai asked.

"Someone would have caused it, since a natural occurance would have been unexplainable." Sanzo said.

"Which means..."- Hakkai

"That someone really has a deep anger to cause such a hard thing ." Sanzo said, thinking.

"What do you mean, should we help them?" Hakkai asked.

"I'll leave you if you do." Sanzo said.

_Breakfast at the inn. _

"Umm...drools... yawn mmph...--zzzzZZZZ"-Goku

."Bakasaru." Gojyo murmured.

"-.-zzzzZZZZZ...drools."-Goku

"So, what will you have:)" said Ayumi, smiling.

"Just tea and a beer we're not very hungry yet." Hakkai said.

"Umm... okay... is he sleeping ? Pointing at Goku." Ayumi said, giggling.

Goku was a funny sight: his head was nodding up and down, he was drooling a bit, and he was murmuring something nobody understood.

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh, okay." Ayumi said, trying not to laugh.

okay...so it's quite short, but what do you expect! I HAVE A TON OF HOMEWORK! sorry... I just don't have much free time in my hands... and sorry too if it's so lame!PS: pls review! XD and thanks to sorrowful smiles and Cho Xunou for reviewing! ;)


End file.
